


Pitfall

by stgulik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stgulik/pseuds/stgulik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The path to love is fraught with traps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DMitchell1985](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMitchell1985/gifts).



“They’re going to love you,” Hermione assured Severus as they ducked under ropes of rotting moss and dodged a slavering werewolf with three-inch fangs. 

He’d looked forward to meeting her parents. However, nothing had prepared Severus for tonight. 

“They volunteer at this village haunted house every Halloween,” she explained. 

“But why must we _meet_ them here?” he asked. 

“Because you’re a wizard. They have a quirky sense of humor. It skips a generation,” she hastened to add.

~~o0o~~

Gore-splattered arrows pointed to the front door. Severus sneered with professional disdain. 

Inside, they immediately became separated in the scrum. Several wrong turns later, Severus fell through a trap door. He landed unceremoniously in a thick pile of wood chips and was set upon by little goblins in rubber masks. 

“Abracadabra!” shrieked a teenage witch whose nose was longer than her wand. 

“Beechwood? Eight inches? You couldn’t Transfigure a fly,” he scoffed.

Half an hour later, Hermione and her parents found him conducting an impromptu seminar on wandlore for raptly-attentive young ghouls.

“I would like your permission to court your daughter,” he informed the Grangers. “Shall we discuss it over dinner tomorrow?” Courteously, he bowed and ushered a giggling Hermione out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for the 2012 hp_halloween exchange as a gift for dmitchell1985.


End file.
